To Compromise
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: The sequel to Confessions. The two lovers are faced with relationship troubles triggered by . . . well . . . you will just have to see to find out. Will they overcome their differences? Or be split forever? It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it.
1. One: The Argument

To Compromise

By: jelliclesoul635

* * *

Summary: The sequel to Confessions. The two lovers are faced with relationship troubles triggered by . . . well . . . you will just have to see to find out. Will they overcome their differences? Or be split forever? =)

* * *

_A/N: This is the sequel to Confessions. I repeat, this IS the sequel. There will be multiple chapters . . . OK, maybe not multiple, but at least three!_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

Chapter One: The Argument

"I cannot believe you agreed to go!" Demeter hollered incredulous to what she was just told by her mate of two years. Things were going swell until about six months ago. And things keep getting worse as they push one another further apart.

"But Deme! You have known about my responsibilities for-"

"Oh enough! You are always using that as a crutch; some poor excuse for blowing me off all the time!"

"That isn't true and you know it!" he yelled.

"Oh no?" Demeter lifted her eyebrow at the question. "Then why do I never get to spend time with you? I understand that being the second-in-command requires a lot of patience and support but COME ON! You are busier than Old Deuteronomy and he's the frikin' leader of the tribe!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell him to shove it up his ass?" Munkustrap suggested sarcastically.

"Well if you do not then I will! This is insane! You are his personal errand boy! Why can't he go to the peace treaty meeting with the Jamboree Tribe?"

"HE IS OLD DAMMIT!"

"That's your answer to everything! If he is that old then why is he still living? Shouldn't he be dead or something then?"

"Demeter!" his eyes widened at her cruel comment.

"How do you expect me to feel? You keep neglecting me like a front lawn that gets put off until it grows into a jungle! Why did I even agree to become your mate?"

"Because you love me." he stated simply.

"HA!"

"Please stop fighting with me, sweetheart." He motioned to hold her face in his paws but she pushed him off.

"Do NOT touch me." she threatened. He could see the serious frustration in her expression.

"It's Old Deuteronomy's orders that I go tomorrow morning. I'll only be gone for one week this time."

Demeter scoffed.

"If I'm ever to become the leader of this tribe then I must prove to him that I can handle anything he puts in my paws. He wants to expand the tribe, increase our numbers. And by spreading peace we show that-"

"Stop rambling. Nobody is listening to you; especially not me." She had her back towards him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Quit it with the attitude!" He snapped fiercely; feeling hurt that he was interrupted in the middle of his explanation.

"Why should I? I have every right to complain. You never even seem to be concerned at how this is splitting us apart." A softer tone crept into Demeter's voice. "I do not want us to suffer because of the extremities of your occupation. Our relationship is more important than anything else right now. It's just . . . your occupation is ripping us apart and you don't even see it!"

"My occupation? Are you kidding?"

"NO!" she threw her paws up dramatically.

"I thought you were there to support my dreams. Not-"

"What about my dreams? Our dreams?" she interjected.

"LET ME FINISH! You were supposed to support me. Not throw a temper tantrum whenever I am not around to pamper you."

"OK first, I hate being 'pampered'. And second, I have been supporting you up until this very point! This is where I draw the line! I will not subject myself to this harsh treatment! If you do not change your-"

"What are you going to do? Bitch me to death?"

"No. I'll just stand in the middle of the street until one of those loud machines run me over. Or I'll go find myself some hungry Pollicles. What's the difference? I'll be dead and out of your way. That's all that matters to you, isn't it?"

He gave no answer.

"That's what I thought." She stepped towards the exit of their den.

"Wait." Munkustrap snatched her wrist as she was storming off and was met with a stinging slap across the face.

"I told you NOT to touch me." she growled.

"I cannot believe you! You have blown this so far out of proportion Demeter! How could you do this to me?"

"HOW COULD I DO THIS TO YOU??? Let me tell you Munkustrap. When a pregnant cat wants some affection from her mate I think she should have a problem when she does not get it." She ran into the waiting arms of her sister Bombalurina who heard the whole dispute.

"I cannot believe I did that." Demeter confessed as she held onto her sister and buried her face into her crimson fur. "I've never been so cruel." A batch of fresh tears escaped her forest eyes.

"It's OK Deme. Just give it time."

Munkustrap stood there dumbfounded; feeling the side of his face where Demeter's paw made contact.

Did she say . . . _pregnant?_

Oh Everlasting Cat . . . what have I done?

* * *

_A/N: So that is the first installment of the sequel to Confessions. Stay tuned for more! Do not forget to review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update the next chapter. :D_


	2. Two: Control Yourself

Chapter Two: Control Yourself

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was a little slow with writing it. I'm not completely sold with the way I captured the CATS characters in this. I wanted to re-write this before I posted it but it didn't happen. Let me know what you think of it. I appreciate your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, comments, etc._

_Munkustrap is blinded by his controlling second-in-command role and does not recognize the serious damage he is doing to Demeter and the unborn kits until it could be too late to save either one of them. _

_Sorry to all you Munkustrap fans out there. He's a bit of a butt in this chapter; actually for the whole beginning of this story. But it will all come together soon. I am trying to piece it together so that the answers reveal themselves; so that the readers understand more than the characters do. Did that add up to any amount of sense? _

_Anyway, have a go at it, if you will? _

_Oh and thank you to my awesome reviewers! So far you are my only motivation! :D_

* * *

The first night had passed.

"Good morning!" Bombalurina pounced on her younger sister who was groggy with sleep and definitely not as chipper as her singing sibling.

"Morning." She responded dryly. Bombalurina's cheery disposition faded at the tone of Demeter's dreary voice. Demeter sat up and stretched while she yawned; the fresh oxygen filling her lungs and rejuvenating her for the day to come.

"Sleep OK?" Bombalurina questioned.

"I guess."

"You know you can stay here for as long as you need to."

Demeter stared off into oblivion; not paying complete attention to . . . well . . . anything. She was still partially asleep but another part of her felt like it was on auto-pilot; trying not to acknowledge everything that had happened the previous night. Her and Munkustrap quarrelling was as bewildering as snow falling in the summer.

They were extremely bitter towards each other; a rare spectacle. The whole predicament was not sitting well with Demeter.

The voice of her adoring sister brought her back from her daze. "It's true. I do not mind the company; especially yours." A welcoming smile spread over Bombalurina's mouth.

Demeter tried to come up with something that would sound as though she could be bothered. She did not want to offend Bombalurina by ignoring her. Demeter was grateful to her for providing her with shelter. "And . . . you're positive that Tugger does not mind bunking with Jennyanydots?" she laced her question with concern and curiosity.

"He will get over it. Plus, I think Jenny could use the company; especially since Skimbleshanks will be gone on the train for a whole month. It gives her someone to tend to; to look after."

Demeter nodded; absentmindedly tracing the floral pattern on her blanket with a single exposed claw.

"What's bothering you?" Bombalurina noted the switch in Demeter's persona; it was depressing and mechanical.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bomba offered.

Demeter shook her head from left to right signifying a 'no'. Her eyes were now glued on the wall beside her. Apparently outlining the design on her blanket had grown unamusing to her.

"You can tell me everything Deme; you do not have to hide from me. It's what I'm here for."

"It's just . . . if I am going to give birth to these kittens," Demeter placed a delicate paw over her gradually swelling abdomen, "I want to be able to provide for them. I want them to have a father; one that will love and nurture them as generously as I will."

"You raised Jemima well on your own and she turned out to be the sweetest queen of the tribe."

"But that was different. I had no choice. And even then, Munkustrap was willing to take on the role of a father even though he wasn't biologically. What's changed?"

Bombalurina shrugged.

"If he cannot support me in my time of need then how can I expect him to be there to raise our kits?"

Bombalurina was silent.

"Every time I attempt to explain things to him from my perspective, he goes off ranting at how selfish and greedy I am. What if he's right? What if I am selfish and greedy? I want to be there for him more than he could ever understand. But it is I who needs him now." Demeter allowed the tears to start rolling. "If he has time for everyone else in the tribe, then why doesn't he have time for me too?"

"Oh honey . . ." Bombalurina wrapped Demeter in her arms to console the queen.

"I cannot do this on my own." She cried softly.

"But you're not alone, sweetie! You have me and the rest of the Junkyard cats."

"But it's not the same." She confessed.

"I know." Bombalurina gingerly patted Demeter in an effort to pacify the golden-ebony queen. "I know."

-#####-

Munkustrap and Alonzo were on patrol; pacing the fence of the Junkyard. The morning rays of sunlight decorated the sky with colors of orange and yellow; bathing the two felines in warmth and light.

"I didn't know she was pregnant, Lonz. Honest. But I have responsibilities, jobs, chores, and not to mention the missions Old Deuteronomy has me performing every two seconds! Why doesn't Demeter see that being the second-in-command isn't just protecting and taking orders? It's not a simple role that anybody can employ."

"I get that Munkus. But you two should communicate instead of bicker. You've been so overwhelmed with Junkyard duties and missions that you never seem to slow down enough." Alonzo stole a glance at Munkustrap's contemplating exterior.

He continued. "Demeter is hurting. She waits for you every night; sitting outside the den. And when you come home, you are too tired to even greet her properly. You just kiss her on the cheek and it's off to bed. No wonder she's distraught."

Alonzo paused before continuing; kicking a lone pebble along the pavement.

"And you know as well as I do that Old Deuteronomy can be ignorant sometimes. Perhaps he doesn't realize the stress he's putting you through. You should tell him. I'm sure he would lessen your load and in result, give you more time to spend with Demeter."

Munkustrap just glared at Alonzo. "Since when did _you_ become so insightful, Lonz?"

He shrugged innocently. "Listen, take the morning shift off and go to her."

"But I have to leave soon for the meeting with the Jamboree tribe. That is a very important peace treaty that won't agree on itself, you know."

Alonzo stopped. "What's more important, Munkus? A silly peace treaty or your mate and unborn kits?" Alonzo questioned sternly.

A few seconds passed before Munkustrap trotted off towards Bombalurina's den in search of Demeter.

Alonzo silently praised himself.

-#####-

There was a knock on the door of the den. "It's me."

"I'll get it." Bombalurina offered gently while she wiped the last teardrop from Demeter's cheek.

She opened the door slightly at first, only revealing her face. "If you are here to rile her up again then you can just forget about it. I just got her to stop crying and I will not just stand by while you-"

"That's not why I'm here." He said sympathetically.

"Oh." Bomba then opened the rest of the door giving him permission to enter.

"Hey." He sat down next to Demeter on the bed; thanking the Everlasting Cat that she did not recoil.

"Silent treatment, huh? I guess I deserve it." Demeter sat with her back towards him.

"I just wanted to know if there was any way you could give me a second chance." He placed a cautious paw on her shoulder. "I'm begging."

No response.

"Demeter I'm sorry for everything that happened but we cannot resolve anything if we do not acknowledge one another."

Bombalurina stood off in the distance but never went too far. She was just as protective of her little sister as Munkustrap was of the tribe; always taking precaution and keeping an eye out for trouble. "How about that second chance?" he tried again.

"Only if you promise to be there for me and the kits. I cannot allow you anything if I do not have that. Agreed?" she answered quietly.

"Agreed." He snatched his opportunity for redemption. A couple of noiseless minutes passed.

Demeter turned herself around but kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry too. But now I have your word that you won't leave me. Just tell me that everything will be OK."

"Everything will be OK, Demeter." He said with assurance. Demeter stared up at him now.

"I love you, Munkus."

" . . . You too." Bombalurina tilted her head and arched her eyebrows at his reply. It was strange somehow; lacking emotion and different from the existing passion from just a few moments ago. It was as if he was fighting for control; as if he were torn between two things.

"I should go now." Munkustrap said; not exact on the reaction he would get.

Demeter glared at him incredulously. "Go? Why? YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD!" Why did he tease her; toy with her heart so inconsiderately?

"Yes. My word that I would be there for you. And I will be. But at the moment I have some business I have to attend to."

"WHY CAN'T YOU 'ATTEND' TO ME? WHAT PART OF 'I AM PREGNANT' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" she shouted; trying with every ounce of strength she had to force herself to keep from bursting any further.

"Now who's the one using excuses?"

Bombalurina was now infuriated and decided to interfere. "But that's not an excuse Munkustrap! Stop being an asshole! Can't you see the tiny lump?" she emphasized.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Demeter questioned him; furious with rage and misperception.

"You're being too possessive. You never needed me this much before. But now because you have life growing inside of you, you are that much more dependant on me."

"Because we are in this together! We are MATES! We are SUPPOSED to be dependant on one another! What has gotten into you? There was a point when you wanted this just as much as I did. What happened to you? Where is the Munkustrap I fell in love with? Where did he go?"

Munkustrap searched himself for the answer but could not find one. Truth be told, he was just as confused with himself as Demeter. All this responsibility was taking its toll on him. He couldn't handle it anymore. The tug-of-war between Demeter and his role as protector was stretching him to his mental limit.

Recognizing his errors and admitting his faults, he stuttered, "De-Deme. I-I'm sor-sorry. I don't know what's going on. Fo-forgive me." Everything played in his mind with the echoes of Demeter's devastation, Bombalurina's aggravation, and Alonzo's suggestions spinning dizzily in his memory. The realization came crashing into his conscious.

He snapped out of it when an awful sound shrilled through his trance. Demeter was on the floor clutching her belly. But why? The reason was evident in her expression. She was in pain; severe pain. Something was wrong.

"Deme? Are you OK?" Munkustrap was beside her; kneeling next to her writhing figure.

Bombalurina hurried over. "What's wrong, honey? Tell us!"

Demeter attempted to talk through gritted teeth. Her forest eyes were clenched shut and her chest heaved awkwardly. "It's . . . the . . . k-kits. Something's . . . n-not . . ." But Demeter didn't finish. An agonizing howl interrupted her speech.

"We have to get her to Jellylorum. QUICK!" Bombalurina advised.

Munkustrap immediately scooped her up. She grabbed onto him instinctively. He winced from her claws digging into his flesh with every torturous spasm she endured.

Munkustrap had no clue as to what was going on but he prayed to the Cat in Heaviside that he wasn't to late. Just as he reached the entrance to Jelly's den, Demeter's frame went limp in his grasp.

* * *

_A/N: Did she pass out? Or worse? I was going for a bit of suspense there. How do I score? :D_

_Anyway, I need your honest reviews here people. I cannot improve my literacy skills if you do not direct me to an issue that needs practice! I am a perfectionist so you need to tell me your view of things. _

_But a simple review will suffice too. =)_

_I accept constructive criticism . . . just throwing that out there . . . _

_OK . . . I will stop rambling now . . . or at least try to . . ._


	3. Three: Reconciliation

Chapter Three: Reconciliation

* * *

"How is she?" Munkustrap questioned for the sixth time in the past 30 minutes. Jellylorum was beyond having patience, but for Demeter's well-being, she tried to keep her fury cooped up . . . at least for now.

"She's resting." She stated simply.

"What happened to her?" he pestered.

"My only guess is that she is stressed out. Pregnant queens should not be this distraught during their pregnancy." She glared at the tom knowing full well that the two had recently not been getting along.

"But will she be OK?" he questioned relentless.

"I think it's time you go home. Get some sleep."

Munkustrap huffed out of the den. Bombalurina had been sitting close to the exit and watched him leave in frustration. "I think you should give him _some_ type of relief, Jelly. Seriously, he could drive himself madder than he currently is."

"Let him suffer. He put Demeter through enough. You should have seen the struggle I went though just to get her stable."

-#####-

Munkustrap refused to sleep until he knew Demeter was OK. He paced the junkyard in a furious pattern. He had the feeling that Jellylorum wanted him to go through this purposely; reimbursement for how horridly he'd been treating Demeter. As his thoughts raced rapidly, he came to a conclusion.

_How could I let my duties come before my relationship? Something has to be done. I have to prove to Demeter that I can be the feline she can depend on. But my role in this tribe - I've done too much to let it go now. I could never get this opportunity a second time if I give it up now. But I need Demeter. What kind of father would I be if I abandoned her? But being the protector is everything to me! _

_I need to converse with Old Deuteronomy . . ._

-#####-

Old Deuteronomy sat on top of the Vicarage Wall and watched the dragonflies drift in the breeze. He listened to the Hummingbirds as they collected their plant nutrients and the frogs in the pond leaping from one lily pad to the next. The wind was blowing the tall stems of grass against each other; creating a soothing melody.

A voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Hello Munkustrap. Did the peace meeting go well?" Old Deuteronomy greeted.

"Actually sir, there were a few things I needed to talk with you about."

"Go on."

"Well, first, I missed the meeting. You see, Demeter's pregnancy-"

"Pregnant? Well congratulations, my son! It's good to see that your traits will be passed on to the next generation. How is she?"

"Unfortunately, not very well. It's my fault to begin with."

"How is it your fault? I thought you two were in love. And you just said that Demeter was pregnant. Certainly you must be judging yourself too harshly!"

"No sir. I let my responsibilities control myself to a point where I was ignoring her completely. I did not know about the kits until a couple of days ago, actually. I honestly had no clue as to how overwhelmed I was getting with my role as protector. I'm not saying I cannot handle it; it's definitely not that! It's just - it's too much to manage right now; especially with Demeter's condition."

Old Deuteronomy listened while the silver tom continued.

"Demeter has been loyal to me since . . . well . . . for as long as I can remember. She tried to hold up for as long as possible. But when she needed me the most, I totally ignored her and got angry at the thought of her acting selfishly when in truth, it is I who has been selfish. And I do not know how to fix everything. I will understand if you do not allow me to continue being the protector. If you want to give the role to Alonzo, I know he would be more than grateful to you. I-"

"That's quite enough." His tone was somber and mellow. There was a hint of guilt lingering in his voice.

"My son, you are not the only cat to blame here. It seems that I have placed pressure on you that no cat would be capable of bearing alone."

They sat on top of the Vicarage Wall together for a few moments in silence while the previous conversation lingered in their minds . . . and then the obvious question surfaced. "What do we do now?"

"Well, my young one, you are going to spend more time with your mate and will be supportive of her. You will be a father to those kits, and show them how to be a Jellicle. I'll have Alonzo temporarily take over as protector while you take your time with Demeter." He placed his massive paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. "But what you must do now is go to her, and prove your affections to her before you lose her forever. Show her that she can depend on you. Now go, my son."

Munkustrap nodded and went off to see Demeter.

* * *

_A/N: I know that this chapter was short and boring, but there is only one chapter left . . . I think. XD_


	4. Four: Not What We Planned

Chapter Four: Not What We Planned

* * *

_A/N: OK, I lied. There are at least two chapters left to this (including this one). I don't know how well I did with this new chapter, but I tried nonetheless. :D_

* * *

On his way over to see Demeter and to convince her that things can be resolved between them, he stopped at the meadow just up the pavement from the Junkyard to pick flowers for her. Her favorite color was yellow so he plucked some fresh carnations. He imagined the smile on her face when he would be standing in the doorway of the den with the flowers in his paw; an obvious sign that everything would be OK from now on.

But when he arrived at the den, Demeter was apparently still sleeping. He knocked lightly on the door as he strode in (thanking the Everlasting Cat that neither Bombalurina nor Jellylorum was lingering to usher him out). But it was to no avail. He frowned slightly and left the carnations on the little bedside table next to her sleeping form.

-#####-

_A couple of hours later . . ._

"Is she up yet?" Munkustrap questioned the aggravated Bombalurina who had just emerged from the den where Demeter was residing. "Yes, but she refuses to see _you_." She spat bitterly. It seemed as though none of the females were too pleased with Munkus after what they had been told of the growing fiasco between him and the golden queen who was now heavy with their kits.

"Listen Bomby, I have to tell her just a few things and then I promise to be on my-"

"The answer is no, pal. I don't care who you are, Jellicle protector or not, if my sister does not wish to be disturbed by you, then it doesn't happen." She interrupted.

"But-"

"NO!" she hissed.

Munkustrap sauntered off defeated and hurt. He only wanted to tell Demeter that she wasn't alone, that things would change. But what ached at him the most was the fact that Demeter refused to even give him a chance to do so.

"Tonight Demeter," he looked up to the moon and whispered, "I swear by the light of the Jellicle moon that I will save the bond between us."

-#####-

Demeter sat up in her bed of cushions and quilts. "Is he gone?" she interrogated the returning Bombalurina. "Yes, sweetie, he won't be bothering you. Don't worry." She sat next to the golden-ebony queen and patted her head softly.

Demeter put her claws to her teeth and began to gnaw on them anxiously. "What's bothering you, Dem?"

"I have this plan that I've been scheming for a while now, even before I knew I was pregnant; to shield myself from the frustration and heartache."

"What frustration? Did you say heartache?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. I went through my share of suffering and despair with Macavity," she shuddered at the name, "and I will not put myself through that again with Munkus." Demeter admitted.

"But Munkus is not anything like that! You of _ALL_ felines should know better!" she tried keeping her voice at a low volume.

"But my fragile heart cannot stand the pain. Do you have the slightest clue of how much it hurt when Munkus would come home every night and simply kiss me on the cheek and then go to sleep? It made me feel pathetic; as if I weren't good enough for him or incapable to satisfy him."

"Now that's not true, Deme. If he didn't love you then why would he be so persistent on seeing you? I have a feeling that he must be devastatingly torn up over everything that's happened these past couple of days."

"Well let's just say that I'm not as easily convinced as you are."

"Anyway, what were you saying about a plan or something?"

"It doesn't matter." Demeter stated flatly.

"It does to me."

Demeter feigned a yawn and made herself comfortable in her bed. "Good-night Bomby."

With the disappointed tone distinctively present in her voice, the red queen returned the greeting. "Good-night Deme. Sleep tight."

-#####-

Demeter pretended to be sleeping until she was certain that her sister had fallen asleep. And by the rumbling snores emanating from the corner of the den, Demeter could be no less than positive that Bombalurina had been sleeping for quite some time.

She left the den to sit on the trunk of the TSE1. She hoisted herself up with difficulty at the weight of her middle but accomplished her feat regardless. She tilted her head upwards at the gleaming stars above wondering if her plan would prove to be successful.

"Hey there." Came a voice in the distance. Munkustrap was approaching.

Demeter said nothing, just turned her head in the opposite direction of the irresistibly handsome tom. It was hard to stay focused, but she must remain strong for her kittens. She was determined to keep them from harm.

"How are you?" he questioned. There was no response. "That terrible, eh?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Munkus. Just leave me alone." Her voice quavered more than she expected it to.

"But I can't do that, Deme. You're on my mind every second of every minute of every hour of every day. It's just how much I care about you. I can't live anymore while knowing how I treated you and knowing that you still have yet to forgive me."

"Well I don't plan on accepting any apologies so you might as well save it."

"Did you see the flowers?"

"Of course I did."

"Did you like them?"

No reply.

"Does that mean yes?"

"No." she answered abruptly.

"So you didn't like them?"

"Don't you have patrolling to get back to or something?" she snapped.

"No, actually"

"What?" She was totally thrown for a loop at his response.

"You heard me. Old Deuteronomy is giving Alonzo temporary position of Jellicle protector."

"But why?"

"Because he knows how out-of-paw things have gotten between us." She continued to stare at him with an expression of confusion and disbelief. "I met with him today at the Vicarage Wall and told him everything."

Demeter muttered something under her breath before repeating louder. "What's stopping you from going back to being the selfish tom you've been lately once I give birth to this litter? Did you _honestly_ think that I would forgive you and hug you and pretend like nothing's happened? Who's to determine whether you'll mistreat me again?"

"But Deme, I will not let that happen! I love you too much to act so cruelly for a second time."

"How can you expect me to believe that?"

"You can trust me."

She scoffed sarcastically. "Ok, sure! I'll open my heart to you just so you can trample over it and crush me like a bug." She waved her paws above herself for enthusiasm.

"But it will-"

"not happen, I know! And do you know how I know this?" Not only did she interrupt him, but she completely perplexed the silver tom at her sudden burst of intelligence and switch of person.

It was time for Demeter to unleash her master plan upon the unbeknownst tabby. Her eyes reflected madness and pain. Her fur was rising and her spine was arched. It was like she was going . . . _insane._

"Demeter, this isn't like you."

"You didn't answer my question Munkus. Do you know how I know that you will never hurt me or my kittens?"

"No . . ."

"Because once they're born I am going to take them far from here and even further from YOU. I cannot depend on you because for the time that I did, I was lead to believe that you loved me and wanted me more than anything. But you know what I learned from this unfortunate relationship? That you are EXACTLY like your brother! That is one thing that you and Macavity have in common; the ability to lift an innocent queen higher than she's ever been before and then let her drop to the stone pavement and watch her crumble with the Earth."

"That isn't the truth! Don't you dare compare me to that monster! This is not what we planned for each other! You CANNOT do this!" he cried.

"It doesn't matter what you say to me, Munkus. Once these kits are born, I am leaving you and we are never coming back."

She fled from the TSE1 and scurried home to her bed. She took one look at the yellow carnations before flinging them out, one by one, onto the street outside of her den. She vowed to herself and to her unborn kittens that she would protect them from the heartless manners of toms.

She could give them what they needed on her own . . .


	5. Five: Deep in Her Heart

Chapter Five: Deep in Her Heart

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been pretty involved in my other story, 'Home', previously titled, 'The Protective Ginger Tom'. _

_But here it is; chapter five!_

* * *

Bombalurina pushed the silver tom to the ground allowing his body to fall with a solid thud. Munkustrap, bewildered by her actions, stood promptly. But the impact of Bombalurina's fist to his jaw sent him flying once more. The circle of surrounding cats gasped at the current situation. Seriously, Bombalurina taking on the Jellicle Protector! Now that's something you don't see everyday!

"What the hell did you do to my sister? She keeps on babbling about LEAVING the Junkyard! And that you were the last one she saw last night! This is your fault!" she panted furiously.

"Let me explain!" He smartly decided to stay down in case she thought it necessary to give him another powerful kick, punch, or whatever else she was willing to do to him. "Please! You must listen! Just let me-"

"NO! You've done enough." Bombalurina wiped the sweat from her brow; leaving Munkustrap with a few new bruises.

Munkustrap stood from the ground and brushed the dirt from his silver fur while the gathering of nosy felines dispersed. "Unbelievable." He muttered.

"Having a rough week, I see." Jennyanydots was the single remaining cat left from the crowd of spectators.

"Seriously." He responded jokingly.

The Old Gumbie Cat went up to the tom and placed her paws on his sturdy shoulders; looking him straight in the eye. "You know what you need?" she questioned; not truly giving him the time to answer. "You need Demeter."

"No kidding, Jenny." He stated mockingly.

"Let me help you with some kind words of advice." She led him over to a few crates to sit on while she talked. "Now, it seems to me that you and Demeter both want to live out your lives together in happiness. Correct?"

He nodded.

"But in order to achieve harmony between the two of you, you have to compromise with each other. Do you follow me?"

"Trying to." he said honestly.

"OK, well how about an example then?"

"Go for it."

"Take me and Skimbleshanks. We were not always so perfect together, you know? There were times I thought we would never survive, what with his railway duties and my being the mother of, let's see, six kittens now?" she pondered for a minute. "Anyway, it took tons of effort for us to compromise and form a truce. But somehow we managed to overcome our struggle, and now look at us! You would never have known anything was ever wrong if I had not told you." she smiled brightly.

"The point of this is to show you that you cannot give up. Demeter will come around eventually. And when she does, you will show her how much you need her in your life by just being you, Munkus. Just be yourself. And be patient!" she added.

She examined the tabby's face. "Did that help at all?"

"I think it did, Jenny. I think it did." He left her sitting on the crate. Old Deuteronomy slipped out from behind the tire and sat down next to her.

"Nice touch, Jenny. I think you did it."

She grabbed his paw and held it firmly. "I truly hope so . . ."

-#####-

There was a light pounding on Bombalurina's door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Your worst nightmare." Munkustrap answered.

She went to the door and opened it slowly. "You know you have a lot of nerve to come here? What makes you think I won't knock you on your hind quarter's right here and now?" she questioned promisingly.

"Absolutely nothing. But just let me say this before you do. Could you please tell Demeter that I will not give up on us? Or the kittens? Can you just tell her that?"

"That's it?"

"And that I'm sorry."

"OK, Munkus. Now leave before I slice you and dice you into little morsels of cat chow." She flashed her claws.

"Yes ma'am!" He scampered off to his den, satisfied with his message.

Bombalurina watched him leave before closing the door; leaning against it while crossing her arms. She turned to find her sister who stood behind her the entire time; eavesdropping on their brief conversation.

"He loves you, Deme. He's not like Macavity. He deserves a second chance. I cannot keep pretending that seeing you two like this doesn't bother me . . . because it does. And I know being apart from him bothers you too. Don't think I don't see it in your eyes everyday. It's there, Deme. The love is there." She finished.

Demeter stared at the floor. She couldn't help the rising feeling that her sister was probably accurate. Even worse, something had been telling her this all along; something that she tried desperately to ignore and block from her mind. For deep in her heart, she knew Munkustrap would always love her . . . and she would do the same . . .

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But it's better than nothing! =D_


	6. Six: Coming Together

Chapter Six: Coming Together

* * *

_A/N: This is the second to last chapter. Sorry for the delay. Let's get to it, eh?_

* * *

Munkustrap spent the morning trying to busy himself with unimportant things. Since Alonzo had taken over his duty, he had nothing to occupy himself with. He took Jenyanydots's advice by letting Demeter know that he would be there when she needed him. But how much longer would it be before she would let go of everything?

He absentmindedly kicked a pebble, watching it tumble numerous times before stopping. He sighed and kicked it a second time. And then a third.

His thoughts found themselves thinking of Demeter and how much he had messed things up between them. He wished he could reverse time and prevent himself from becoming so self-absorbed in his responsibility as the tribe protector. His heart wrenched at the thought of Demeter waiting for his shift to end; even in the frosty weather she would sit there patiently. She'd been devoted to him since the beginning. And she continued to be, even at times when he knew he didn't deserve it.

He started towards the river where he would sit and think some more.

-#####-

Demeter stood in the entranceway of her den, watching Munkustrap slump off towards the river. She felt guilty somehow. She was cruel to him. Even though he deserved to know how he made her feel, he deserved a second chance. Didn't everybody?

There was something she knew she had to do and although she was told to stay in bed (her litter was due any day) she refused to wait a moment longer.

-#####-

Munkustrap sat by the edge of the water and skipped stones across the vast expansion of blue. He counted as the flat stone bounced on the surface of the river, "One, two, three, four, five, six."

He scooped up another and was ready to throw it when he noticed a blur of gold from the corner of his eye. He turned to find Demeter approaching him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be in bed?"

"I needed to talk to you and it couldn't wait." She stated simply.

"Oh, that's a perfectly good reason for a pregnant cat to be wondering on her own." He reasoned sarcastically; tossing the rock to the side.

There was a brief pause before he continued, "Listen, there was something I wanted to tell you, too. It's actually something I've been trying to tell you but you wouldn't let me get that close to you; which is understandable." He stepped closer to her and placed his paws on her shoulders, looking deeply into her emerald gems.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions. I have had time to think about everything that's happened between us and I wanted to stop things before it went any further towards disaster. I cannot live another day knowing that you are hurting because of me. I am willing to try this a second time if you are, Demeter."

Her eyes just kept staring into his. Munkustrap went to continue but was cut off by Demeter who had jolted forward suddenly to kiss him. Her bulging gut made it difficult for her to reach him; in fact, she was standing on her toes. But he kissed her nonetheless and they shared the moment passionately. When they brought their mouths apart, Demeter went to talk.

"I also wanted to apologize. I think we were both rather foolish for acting like kittens; especially me. Let's put this past us, OK?"

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me first." Munkustrap compromised.

"Of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Munkustrap smiled. "Of course."

They kissed a second time with more passion and lust than before.

Demeter stopped kissing him and pushed his chest a couple inches from herself; breathing heavily.

"Are you OK?" he questioned.

"I don't know, Munkus. I think . . ." she paused to breathe. "I think I just went into labor!" she admitted

It took him a second to register what she just told him. "Oh my goodness!" he shouted.

"Shhh." She inhaled and exhaled exactly like Jeny had told her and she was handling the contraction surprisingly well. "I need to get to the Junkyard."

"OK." Just when Munkustrap went to pick her up to carry her, she threw her paw up to stop him. "Wait." This confused him. She drew in a ragged breath and blew it out roughly. "There's another one." Munkustrap assumed she was referring to a second contraction.

Her face expressed discomfort and worry. "You'll get though it, Demeter. I'm right here for you."

She clutched his hand and smiled. "I know you are."

She closed her eyes and her chest stopped heaving. "Take me now before another one starts. Hurry." She advised.

"Anything for you, my darling." he replied.

* * *

_A/N: One more chapter to go! _


	7. Author's Note

_OK, so first I would like to apologize for this not being a chapter, but if there are any of you left out there that are interested in the final chapter of this story, let me know! It's important that you do so. ;)_

_Also, as a token of my gratitude, I have written you a special surprise. It is a 'thank you' story to show how much I appreciate your comments and also your serious level of patience. The story is called 'Our Last Kiss', it's not a happy one as displayed in the title, but it will be posted later today. _

_-jelliclesoul635 _


	8. Seven: Indestructible

Chapter Seven: Indestructible

* * *

_A/N: I won't bore you with my explanation of why it's taken me so incredibly long to update the final chapter. But I will apologize for keeping you waiting._

_Well, here it is; the final chapter of 'To Compromise'. I hope you liked this little adventure as much as I enjoyed writing it for you._

* * *

Munkustrap paced nervously outside the medical den. Every shrill from inside that belonged to Demeter made him want to burst in there and somehow . . . well . . . do something productive. He hated _waiting_. Not doing anything to improve the situation drove him mad. Every cry Demeter let escape from her mouth, made him cringe with frustration. He despised this unfamiliar feeling of . . . helplessness.

Alonzo placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Hey, you should try to relax a bit. I bet Demeter is doing better in there than you are out here." He joked. Munkustrap gave him one of his famous glares and Alonzo obediently removed his paw from Munkustrap's shoulder. Noticing Alonzo's sinking expression, Munkustrap explained. "Look guys, I'm sorry, but I just _CANNOT_ keep my nerves under control! How do I know if she's ok? How do I know when it will be over? Why can't I go in and be with her, give her a paw to hold onto?" he spluttered in a hurried fashion; using his paws for emphasis by waving them around like a lunatic would.

Tugger put his stance on the situation. "Trust me, pal, you don't want to be in there right now. It's like a war zone!"

Munkustrap tried to contain his anxiety, but he had never dealt with or experienced this kind of feeling before. He knew that in just a few moments, he would become a father. The thought of having offspring to teach, guide, and raise made him all the more impatient. He writhed his paws and continued to pace.

Jellylorum peered out of the door, her eyes seeking the silver feline. "Oh, Muuunkustraaap!" she sang within a whisper.

He turned eagerly. "Yes?"

"You can see her now. Come on in, just follow me." she ushered. Munkustrap gave a final glance to his friends before following Jelly to where Demeter was sleeping.

Jelly stepped aside and pointed into a room with a small smile crossing her gentle features, "There they are, sleeping soundly; the three of them snuggled together."

Observing his expression of awe and admiration, Jelly simply patted him on the shoulder and left him to his new family.

He went over to Demeter's bed and just stood there staring at the two tiny bundles of fur cradled in her arms. He absentmindedly knelt down and began stroking them. One had silver fur like him while the other was a blend of silver and gold, most likely the girl he thought.

He failed to notice that Demeter had woken up and was now watching him. "Aren't they special? Look what we did, Munkus."

Munkustrap looked up at her and kissed her forehead. "Oh, they're special alright. They're ours too. We're truly a family now. I cannot believe it. How do you feel?"

"A bit tired, but mostly wonderful. How about you?"

"I can't even begin to explain everything I'm feeling right now, Dem. It's euphoric."

"I know." She giggled. "What should we name them? I thought of a few possibilities, but I wanted to hear your suggestions first."

"Gosh, I hadn't even thought about names. I'm still stunned just by the very sight of them."

"Well, I was thinking of Vulpine for the girl. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, honey. And the boy?"

"How do you feel about Solace?"

"It's terrific, absolutely terrific."

"Solace and Vulpine . . ." Demeter mused to herself. She rubbed her nose on the top of their furry little heads. Munkustrap watched, a thought dawning on him.

"I don't see how we were fighting before. None of that matters now though. We have a family now, Demeter, and everything is going to be splendid. All of it will be grand."

"I agree."

"Listen, let's not allow stupid things to come between us ever again. What matters now is that we have each other to depend on. I know what my priorities are now without a doubt." He looked at the two newborn kittens and then up to Demeter.

Demeter smiled at him. "I'm proud of you. And I could not wish for a better mate than you. You're everything I could ever hope for in a tom. I love you."

"I love you, too." They exchanged a chaste kiss.

"About this new parenting thing, let's do it right, ok? No fighting or arguing, and no disputes. I want to bring these kittens up perfectly and nurture them with the very best. After all Munk, they'll be the rulers of the Junkyard someday." Demeter stated, taking the future into consideration.

Munkustrap climbed into bed with her playfully. "We can handle anything now, Dem. That's because we've learned to compromise and nothing can prevent us from reaching our goals. The bond between us is indestructible. Let's never forget that. Let's never forget this moment right now. how happy we are."

"I couldn't agree more."

They ended the night with a gratifying kiss before falling asleep knowing that things would be different from this moment forward.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so I am not particularly proud of this final chapter, something felt missing from it. I don't know, you tell me._

_Before I sign off of this story for good, I want to give a shout-out to my faithful reviewers who have kept me going. Thank you guys for all of your feedback, you know by now how much I appreciate it. =D_


End file.
